39 Things To Do At Walmart
by Flaming Wolf5491
Summary: Just random short stories of Percy doing something bad at Walmart.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

**Chapter One: Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at five-minute intervals.**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy?" Annabeth asked me. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!" I said, glancing around.

"Bu – "

"Shh!" I said again. Reaching behind yet another clock to set the timer. Finally after setting the last of them I stepped back to admire my work. Within a coupe of seconds the first alarm clock went off. Grinning I turned to Annabeth.

"So childish. ." She muttered, unable to keep the small smirk from her face. I was about to say something when a Walmart clerk rounded the corner, checking out the source of the racket.

"I'm never taking you to Walmart ever again." Annabeth stated, as we sprinted out the doors and into Paul's car.

"Come on, you gotta admit that was fun." I said, still laughing. Annabeth just shook her head and started the car, pulling out slowly.

"We're probably banned from that Walmart now right?"

"Oh well," I shrugged. "We can always find another.

**Hmm.. this chapters really REALLY short but they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE.**

**Chapter Two: Make a Trail of Tomato Juice on the Floor Leading to the Restrooms.**

**Percy's POV**

"Here Grover hold this." I handed him a can of tomato juice. "Bite a hole in it so a little bit of the juice can come out." Grover gave me a weird look.

"Why..?" He asked slowly.

"Pleeease?" I whined. "I need it for something. Its important." Sighing he took a quick bite and handed it back for me.

"You're going to pay for that right?" He asked giving me a look.

"Yeah, yeah.." I said, waving him off. "Now come on, the restrooms are this way!" Grover just shook his head and followed after me.

"I hope your not doing what I think your doing..."I began to drip the red liquid across the floor as I walked, pouring more and more as I neared the restrooms.

"Your do what I thought you were doing.. Really Percy? That;s just gross." He made a face when I dumped the remaining sauce on the floor in front of the woman's restroom. Grinning I turned and pulled Grover to the front of the store with me.

_Welp. Banned from another Walmart. I'm gonna set a new record!_

**Still really short. Probably won't get much longer than a page unless the topic is really interesting.**

**Next Chapter:Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,  
>" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.<strong>

**Review!**

– **Flame**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. KAYY?**

**And new thing; review for the character you want in the next chapter to be with Percy at Walmart. SO REVIEW(:**

**Chapter Three: Walk up to an employee and tell him or her in an official tone, "Code 3 in housewares:.. and see what happens.**

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Thalia?"

"What?" She asked in a somewhat irritated voice. I guessed being at Walmart with me wasn't the funnest thing in the world but I was about to change that.

"What do you thing would happen if I walked up to some worker and told them "Code 3 in isle. . I don't know five?" She paused, considering it.

"It'd sound better if you said something else, like.. "Code 3 in housewares!"" Thalia made her voice all deep and official sounding. I had to admit, she was right.

"Come on. Lets go find someone!" She nodded, a huge grin spreading across her face. We ran down a few isles before coming across someone who worked here. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my shoulders and stood as straight and tall as I could. I rushed over to him, faking gasping breaths like I had run all the way here.

"Hurry! T-There's a problem! Code 3 in housewares! You have to get there fast!" I shouted at the poor man. He must have been dosing because his head snapped up and he looked pretty confused for a minute.

"W-Wha..? Oh!" He grabbed the walkie-talkie hanging at his belt and begun to shout into it. "Code 3 in housewares! Hurry, someone report to housewares, there's a fire!" I gulped and ran back to Thalia.

"That pretty funny, Kelp For Brains." She said grinning more than before. I nodded.

"That was pretty epic, Pine-cone Face." She rolled her eyes but only said that "we should get out of her before they call security on us."

_Three down, so many more to go._

**A bit longer than usually.. anyway like I said before review for who you want to terrorize Walmartians with Percy in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter:** **Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.**

**Review.**

– **Flame**


End file.
